Lazing on a sunny afternoon
by twice the rogue
Summary: one-shot Bella and the Cullens spend a sunny day lazing around the pool. Sexual tension between her and Edward builds but will she feel confident enough to act on it .Rated for sexual content.


Well, it's a one shot, it takes place between New Moon and the Compromise chapter of Eclipse. I have never wrote anything this sexually graphic so don't know if its any good or not.

Bella felt nervous as she walked through the overgrown woods, the trees were much closer than in other parts of the woods she was used to almost as if they had been encouraged to grow thicker in this part. The path though clearly defined after it's hidden entrance was bumpy and unsteady. She was surprised that Esme had allowed part of the Cullen property to be such a mess but it was probably done on purpose to keep their secret garden a secret. Bella herself had only found out about its existence the previous day, Edward had been sitting in her room when she woke up, fresh clothes and a wide smile on his face.

"Tomorrows going to be hot and sunny." His enthusiasm had surprised Bella, it was her who enjoyed the bright weather Edward hated it as it forced him to stay in the house.

"That's a good thing?" She'd asked. "Doesn't it mean you have to stay out of sight?" "Yes, but as it's a Saturday your going to stay out of sight with me." He joked. "My family is going to have a pool day and your invited."  
"You have a pool?"  
So here she was trying not to fall over as the stones of the hidden path pierced through her thin flip-flops the warm air comfortably blowing across the skin left bare by the bikini Alice had spent twenty minutes trying to persuade her to put on. Admittedly it was not as revealing as most bikinis, the midnight blue shorts covered a good five inches of her thighs and the top was more like a jogging top than a bra, but it was still the least amount of material she had worn since coming to Forks and more importantly in her mind the least material she had ever worn around Edward. What if her stunning boyfriend with his eternally boyish good looks and well defined though not over the top muscles took one look at her near naked body and decided that he had made a mistake at choosing the pale human and would much prefer a dazzling vampire girl.

The path in front of her made a sudden turn and she wondered if she was finally at the end of the long path. Making the turn she was hit by the full sunlight of the day she could almost feel her skin burn through the layer of sun block she had just smeared over her body.

"Bella." The familiar sound of Alice voice called. Taking a deep breath and trying not to feel self conscious Bella stepped out into the man made clearing, It was about a square acre, the woods around it making a natural wall. Around the edges there were flower borders with bright delicate little flowers carefully chosen and lovingly tended. There were seven large loungers, a picnic table and an old fashioned boom box belting out cheerful summery mood setting tunes. The large rectangle swimming pool was situated right in the middle of the garden. The five youngest members of the Cullen's were all in the water splashing each other the drops of water looking like the diamonds of there skin in the bright summer light.

Bella's eyes fixed upon Edward unable to look away from the strong muscles of his arms and the beautiful diamond skin of his flat stomach. Feeling her eyes on him he turned to her his wet hair flopping into his golden eyes. He stared unmoving at her for a second causing her butterflies in her stomach, she wondered what he was thinking as his eyes danced down her body.

There was a rush of air behind her and she felt cold rock arms hoist her into the air at a dizzying speed, she couldn't stop the surprised yelp from coming out her mouth. The air was rushing around her, she was moving to fast for her eyes to focus on anything, She heard a strong deep chuckle and then she was slowly falling through water. Her surprised mind slowly started to work and she began to kick her legs upwards towards the sunlight. She broke the surface after a few moments and looked around dazed. Edward was wading towards her looking slightly annoyed. The booming chuckle was now a full laugh and she looked around her to see Emmett stood at the poolside a few feet away looking even vaster in just his swimming trunks. He threw me in the water as a joke she thought. A cold hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned around to see Edward treading water next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She ran her hand through her now wet hair then gave a nervous giggle.

"Here." Edward said his voice now calm. He rested his arm around Bella's shoulder making her shiver for reasons over than the cold. Together they swam through the water till they were in Bella's Depth her feet touching the safe concrete floor.

"It was only a joke Bro." Emmett said. "Bella gets it, don't you Bella." Bella turned to him and sweeping her arm through the water sent a spray of it in Emmett's direction, it fell short of actually hitting Emmett by quite a few feet but Bella felt sure that her displeasure was known.

"Just remember that she's breakable." Edward said looking sternly over at his brother; it was a mantra that he repeated to himself often.

"How's the water Bella, we tried to get it warm enough for you."

"It's perfect."

"Bella." Esme called from the side of the pool where her and Carlisle relaxed on the loungers. "How does BBQ sound?"  
"Oh you didn't have to do that." I said quietly seeing the brand new BBQ grill that stood behind the picnic table and realizing that it had been brought just for me.

"It's okay," Carlisle answered with a wide smile "I saw how much fun Esme had cooking for you and I didn't want to waste the opportunity to try out a BBQ."  
I nodded, my eyes came to rest on Esme again for a moment, she couldn't help feeling inadequate around all these scantily dressed beautiful women, they're bodies although all different all seemed perfect and her simply wasn't. Her limbs always felt to long, especially when she was falling over them, her hips were to slim for her to be considered curvy and even though she had always thought her breasts ample she was forced to second guess that assumption every time Rosalie walked into sight. She felt the need to run and hide, especially when she felt the smooth graceful limbs of Edward wrap them selves around her.

" I'm going to go sit in the shade for a while, I don't want to burn." Bella said quietly pulling herself away from him.

Edward looked confused and concerned. He leaned in close to her and she found it difficult to breath as his sunshine smell, the most irresistible smell on earth hit her. She felt dizzy with the heat the sudden surprise and the closeness of Edward.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear, pulling her hair back and leaning in so she became very aware of her breathing and how embarrassing it would be to faint again.

"Yeah." She whispered, gasping as his thigh brushed her leg. She forced herself to turn away from him as she waded across the pool to the edge placing her palms on the tiles and heaving herself up and out of the water. Esme looked slightly concerned as Bella padded barefooted across the lawn to shelter under a high oak tree on the edge of the acre. She sat down and folded her arms around her knees hiding her stomach and the largest amount of flesh possible. She briefly wondered what had happened to her flip-flops.

She watched as Emmett lifted Rosalie onto his shoulders with ease. They looked like they were in a sunscreen ad, except for the pale sparkling skin of course. Edward did a few laps around the pool moving faster than any Olympic swimmer could. A large wave of water followed wherever he swam. After a few minutes he suddenly changed course swimming close to where Alice floated on her back relaxing. He dove and Bella watched Alice thinking she would disappear under the surface in a few seconds dragged down by Edward as he fooled around. But Alice stayed floating and Edward broke back through the surface with a serious expression on his face. He was out the pool quicker than Bella's eyes could follow; she looked up to find him stood next to her looking like a Greek statue, his skin like marble in the shade. Marble and diamonds all hard and cold but he looked at her with warmth radiating from his eyes.

"They dropped off when Emmett threw you."

"Sorry?"  
Edward lifted her flip-flops in his hand where Bella had failed to notice them. They were dripping wet.

"Oh right."

Edward sat down next to her resting his arm on his knee so casual and confident in front of her but then again he was perfect so why shouldn't he be. It annoyed her slightly. Couldn't he have one flaw, one spot or mole or embarrassing scar?

A few meters away Carlisle stood up and walked over to the BBQ where he confidently poured lighter fluid and struck a match, the fire immediately leapt forwards and settled down into a warm glow.

" Something's bothering you." Edward stated. Bella didn't answer it was not a question. He looked over at her a slight frown painting his features.

"You can tell me these things you know."  
"I know."

"It's very annoying not to be able to read your mind when I know something's upsetting you. I'd like to be able to say the right thing to make you happy but I don't know what it is."  
Bella smiled.

"I think that was it."  
Edward smiled a smile that would take Bella's breath away no matter how many times she saw it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked standing up and holding his hand to help her up to as if there was only one answer. She took it feeling the icy coldness met the warmth of her skin; it was pleasant in the hot weather. She unfolded her long legs feeling embarrassed by her lack of grace. As she stood up she stumbled Edwards lightning quick responses stopped her from falling completely as he reached out to steady her placing one of his hands on her lower back and taking her hand in the other. Bella looked up confused.

"Thank you." She stuttered fully aware of every place where her skin touched his, her hand on his chest their stomachs brushing together lightly as they breathed in and out and the cool firmness of his hands steadying her. They touched more accidentally than they ever did deliberately. Edward stared down at her for a long moment, the pressure from his hand on her back increased slightly as if her were holding him close to her and then it was gone. He stepped away.

"Your welcome." He said not quite meeting her eye. He took her hand again, it having only felt his absence for a split second and with out another word walked slowly into the woods his shoulder stiff with tension.

Despite the shade the hot unmoving air still brought ashen of sweat to Bella's already damp skin, she could feel her palm sweating against the cool of Edwards hand and she knew that part of her was sweating for reasons other than the heat. They walked in silence there was a strange tension Bella was having trouble putting her finger on but she didn't think it was all that unpleasant as far as tensions go. Edward was walking in front of her his sure footing and knowledge of the area leading the way. She watched t shifting muscles of his back as he walked, the movement was slight but fascinating the muscles of his shoulders shifting slightly under his skin. She curiously but shyly looked down as if watching the floor but instead focused on the bare calves tensing and relaxing as he led her through the woods. Then she allowed her eyes to move up over the backs of his knees and to linger on the red waterproof material of his swimming trunks and the rather perfect behind which they held.

Edwards stopped suddenly. Bella gasped auditable wondering if she had been caught staring at him. He turned to look at her a look of sadness and self-contempt on his face.

"Edward." She muttered planning to ask him what was wrong; his hand coming to rest on her waist stopped her. A bolt of electricity shot through her from where his palm touched her and even though her chest suddenly felt tight she breathed in his delicious and intoxicating scent barely noticing how it seemed more concentrated than usual. His other hand let go of hers and reached up taking her cheek, without thinking she pressed her head into his palm turning to kiss the center.

"Bella." It came out in a moan his voice deep and rumberlng. Then his lips were on hers, hungrily pushing them open. His tongue danced in to her mouth and as soon as her Edward addled brain figured out what was happening she responded. Her hands reached up to run through his soft hair, the kiss seemed to go on forever building in intensity until Bella thought her chest would burst, realizing she needed to breath she pulled away from him. She gasped for breath but Edwards's lips found hers again before she'd had a chance to properly catch her breath. He was like a drug, her body tingerling more and more every second that he touched her. She couldn't think, her chest hurt and she knew she needed to breath but she also needed him to keep kissing her in this intense free way that he had never dared to kiss her before.

As if he read her mind he pulled away allowing her to fill her desperate lungs. He bent his head to her shoulder and her body responding automatically tilted her head upwards so that he could kiss down her neck, his lips so hungry that she gasped at the sensation. He pulled away for a second his eyes flickering up to hers.

" Did I hurt you?"

" No."

Satisfied he continue to kiss up and down her neck, bending his head downwards to kiss along her shoulder and round her collar bone, dipping lower so that his cool breath tickled the tops of her breasts. All self-consciousness disappeared and her hands reached around to rest on the strong muscles of his back, he had never been this close before. In return his hands gripped at the soft flesh either side of her stomach. A groan came from the back of her throat and she felt her cheeks turn red with embarrassment at the sound. Edward did not notice the blush but he definitely noticed the groan, one minute Bella was stood on the path the next she felt her bare back touching something rough and solid, she looked around trying to figure out what had happened though it was hard with the persistent distraction of Edwards searching lips as they started to skim the top of the blue bikini top. Her back was against a tree at least a foot away from where she had been mere seconds ago. She hadn't felt any rush or any force her only conclusion was that Edward had very gently very quickly moved her so that she was against the tree. She looked down at him, moaning again as his lips brushed feather light against the tops of her breasts.

"Edward." She tried to say but it came out more like a deep moan. His eyes flickered up to hers, she gasped as she saw they were black when they had been light gold that morning. She tried to think about what that meant as Edwards mouth attacked hers again, a little to rough this time. Had he suddenly become hungry? Was he thinking about biting her? No, she didn't think so, he would never bite her she knew that even if he didn't. His lips were pressing to hers so hungrily she thought he would leave bruises but she didn't want him to stop, no, she never wanted him to stop the sensations in her body were like nothing she'd ever experienced it was an intense tightness in her stomach, tingerling everywhere his hands and lips had touched her, she felt hot feverish like she couldn't breath. Then his body pressed into hers, his hard stomach muscles against her lower ribs her breast pressed tightly against his chest and his arousal obvious against her stomach, a sensation that made her apprehensive but entirely willing.

Then he was gone, the pressure of is body suddenly disappearing her vampire-cooled skin attacked by the warm summer breeze. She opened her eyes her breath coming back in short almost painful gasps that made her dizzy. It took a few moments for her to find him standing three meters away from her, his eyes now a dark red, he was staring at her with an expression almost like anger and for an instant she was scared of him, he looked like a vampire, a horror story vampire not a Cullen's vampire. Then his features went dead, he looked at her with an expression neither angry or lustful or loving.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice sad and regretful.

" Don't be."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all."  
"I lost control." He looked at the floor ashamed.

"You didn't hurt me Edward, you lost control and you didn't hurt me."

"This time."

"I just want to try something, stay very still."

Edward stared at her with his weary hungry expression. Still except for the heaving of his chest heavily breathing in and out with unnecessary breaths. Her legs felt like jelly as she willed herself to move forwards. As she came within a foot of him he took a step backwards into a ray of light from a leafless part of the forest his skin glittered like so many gems and Bella stopped for a minute to stare transfixed as the twinkling lights moved over his skin.

"Bella." Edward muttered a note of warning in his voice. Bella shock her head freeing herself from her momentary distraction and closed the space between them. She stood close to him, skin not touching but still burning from closeness of his as if he were the sun pulling her into orbit. She was shaking as she placed a hand on his stomach just above the red swimming trunks. She tilted he head and leaned up for a chaste kiss which Edward returned, his body stiffening as he tried to hold himself back from kissing her any deeper. Bella pulled away and stared up into his eyes, they were lightening slightly but were still a deep brown. She knew he would stop her, however much he wanted it he would always stop her. But she couldn't stop herself not even with this knowledge and the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Keeping eye contact with him she slide her tremberling hand further down his stomach resting at the elasticized edge. Edward looked at her with curiosity-mingled intensity. She took a deep breath as she allowed her hand to slip under the material tentatively skimming the very tips of her fingers along the hairless smooth skin and the raise of his hips. Edward was not stopping her, in fact he was not moving or saying anything Bella took confidence from the fact that he hadn't immediately pushed her away. She looked down and allowed her hand to gently brush his hardness. He gasped, an almost surprised sound. She didn't feel like she could look at him at that moment, she felt a slow blush creep u her cheeks, but she wanted to touch him, to make him gasp like that again to know that he was allowing her to touch him in a way that he had not let anybody touch him in the past hundred years.

Her fingers gently moved up his length brushing his head, she felt his body relax more under her touch. His breathing deepen she glanced up at his face to see him standing with his eyes closed serene expression gracing his features. He was more beautiful in that movement than she had ever seen him before. Her fingers closed round the length of him holding him as gently as she could; his body seemed to be warming under her touch. Not entirely confident she knew what she was doing she moved her hand up and down his length once. The groan it brought from him was even better than the gasp. Encouraged she started a steady up and down movement watching as Edward squeezed his eyes a little tighter causing little crinkles to appear at the edges making his usually smooth face look a little more human. His breathing became more ragged and in her hand his penis seemed to twitch and become harder, when he grunted Bella felt a shot of excitement run down her own spine, and she became aware of a pressure in her own groin.

" Edward." She muttered, wanting somehow to tell him how much this was exciting her. His eyes flashed open and met hers, sometime in the last few minutes they had faded to there usual amber and Bella had to question if she was really having as much of an effect on him as she had previously thought.

His hand came to rest on her face and he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss just as heated as the ones they had previously shared. They pulled apart both gasping. Edward looked up tilting his head to the side as if listening to something and groaned.

"I love you." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I know." He kissed her again and as his tongue delved into her mouth he grabbed her wrist and gently pried her hand from around his hardness. Bella made a small noise of complaint.

" No." Edward muttered pulling away from her.

"But." Bella started.

Edward groaned and rested his forehead against hers.

" No."  
" Was I not doing it right?"

" God Bella, you were perfect, really beyond anything I ever thought possible."  
"Then why?"  
" First we have already pushed our luck twice today. Second, Carlisle has finished cooking enough burgers to fed a small army and has sent Rosalie to find us. She is not very pleased."  
" Bugger." Bella muttered.

"My feelings exactly."

" EDWARD!" Rosalie's voice boomed into the clearing she was not far away.

"Over here." He called back taking a step away from Bella and folding himself into a sitting position on the ground, knees bent upwards to hide his arousal. Bella stared down at him wondering if she should do the same, she was blushing vividly and her breath was still uneven. Before she had time to make up her mind Rosalie had walked into view, a half amused half angry expression on her face.

" You could have at least got a room, God knows I could hear you from miles off."

Bella put her head down unable to look at Rosalie or Edward she had never felt quite so embarrassed in her life.

"Please tell Carlisle we'll be back in a few minutes."  
"What am I your messenger."  
"Rosalie." There was a note of warning in Edwards's voice.

" Okay, I'll leave you two alone then shall I, just remember if she ends up as lunch and we have to move I'll be very pissed off." She took off at a run too fast for Bella to see.

Edward was beside her in a second his arm wrapping round her holding her tightly his bare chest pressing against her back.

" Don't listen to her." He whispered into her ear." I would never allow myself to hurt you."  
" She knew what we were doing."

" Are you embarrassed?" He said brushing his cool fingers down her burning cheek.

"Yes." She admitted.

" Don't be. It's not wrong if we love each other."

Bella took a deep breath.

" It's not that it feels wrong, I don't think that could ever feel wrong, it's just your family knowing is embarrassing."  
"My family, we know a lot of private things about each other, it's hard not to Vampires are so easily ruled by their emotions, but we still try to maintain some sense of privacy. They will not say anything to you."  
Bella pulled away so she could turn to look at his face.

" I'll know they know." She ran a hand through her hair; Edward reached up and took it.

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

"That my family can't be normal, that I can't be normal."  
"I don't think you could ever be normal Edward. I love that you will always be extraordinary to me."  
He smiled.

"We should get back, you must be getting hungry." She nodded in response.  
" Close your eyes." Bella did what he asked and felt his arms wrap round her as he held her tightly to his body, it was followed by the familiar rush of air that always came when Edward ran with her. In less than a minute she felt the slight tilt of his arms as he went to put her down and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the secret poolside garden.

Her cheeks flaring at the thought that they aware of her and Edward intimate moment she looked around. Jasper and Alice were splashing each other in the water, laughing like teens and not hundred-year-old vampires. Rosalie, looking stern was sunbathing and Emmett was on the lounger next to her, he met her gave with a wink and she felt her blush deepen. Edward casually draped his arm over her shoulder. As he walked her over to the BBQ he seemed to be trying to keep his distance even though he was touching her. He was walking strangely and it wasn't to do with his previous arousal as all signs of that had disappeared with Rosalie's rude interruption. Esme was stood next to the BBQ arranging salad on a plate next to a row of white rolls, Bella knew she would end up eating until she was uncomfortably full because she didn't want their thoughtful preparations to go to waste. Carlisle was flipping the eight burgers over.

"Bella, good you're here I think I might be burning them."  
"No they look just right." Bella answered, truthfully they didn't look to ad, just a little singed around the edges.

"Carlisle, we might be able to eat a whole cow but Bella can't." Edward laughed as Carlisle started to slip the burgers into their buns.

He smiled in return.

"Just eat what you want Bella, don't feel like you have to eat more than you need."  
"Oh I won't." She answered tone of voice slightly to high.

" Edward!" Alice shouted. " We were thinking of having a game of polo. Do you and Bella want to join in?"

" No thank you."  
" We'll power down for you." Alice said meaning that they would try and play at human speed and power.

"No we won't it'll be too easy that way." Rosalie said.

"Why don't you four play a match and then we can all play a second match once your done." Esme suggested. Handing Bella the plate of salad and burgers. Bella smiled gratefully.

" You don't have to d that for me." She muttered quietly.

"Were not." Esme said in a conspiracy like tone. " All these years Edward hasn't had a partner, some bodies always had to sit out, it'll be nice to all be able to play."

"But you have to watch yourself so carefully. We have to watch ourselves carefully every single day, it's second nature, and it's really no bother."

" Okay then." Esme smiled widely.

"Shall we sit in the shade?" Edward asked. She nodded and went to sit in the same spot that she had done earlier. She watched the game whilst she ate; she was secretly on Alice and Jaspers side. To begin she could watch the game confidently, Rosalie on the shoulders of Emmett was hitting the ball with incredible force and accuracy over the hastily erected net. Jasper and Alice were able to move quickly to meet the ball every time. Rosalie was frowning with annoyance. The next time the ball came to her she hit it so that it moved to fast for Bella's eyes to follow though she did hear the rush of the air. The volleyball must have hit Alice squarely because she saw her tumberling off Jaspers shoulders; he seemed to lose his footing as he himself fell into the water with a splash.

"Ouch, that must have been a lucky shot." Edward commented from her side.

Rosalie was smiling smugly as Jasper and Alice surfaced.

"Oh it is so on." Jasper shouted.

He turned to Alice; she smiled wickedly and then with her usual grace jumped directly onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arms securely around her legs and waded to the invisible mark just the right distance from the net. Rosalie got threw the ball in the air and reached over to punch it as it fell, again the ball whizzed forwards but Jasper and Alice moved so fast Alice easily hit it, returning it with the same force Rosalie had hit it with. The game continued too fast for Bella to keep score, the pool quickly became surrounded by walls of disturbed water from the fast splashing of the game.

Bella managed to eat two and a half of the burgers, it was a lot for her but admittedly they were big burgers.

" Done?" Edward asked. "The games coming to an end."  
"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Who's winning?"

"Alice and Jasper."

"Good." The words slipped out.

He gave a deep throaty chuckle.

" You ready to join the in a minute."  
" I don't know I'm full enough to burst. Then shouldn't I wait?"

"Why?"

"Don't swim for an hour after eating."

"Why?"  
"I don't know it's just something people say."

"What people?"

"I don't know."  
"Then why do you listen to them?"  
Bella sat for a minute thinking about it.

" I don't know I just do. I don't suppose there too much harm in it."

"They've won now." He stated watching as the splashing in the pool cleared and Alice jumped up wrapped her legs around Jaspers waist and kissed him in a way that was definitely not suited for public.

" Shall we go?" Edward asked Bella holding his hand out to her. She took and walked toward the pool where Carlisle and Esme joined them. The three of them just seemed to walk of the side and into the water with no splashing and just a small unsettling of the water. Bella started to feel self conscious again as she sat on the cold tiles and tried to lower herself into the water without injuring herself.

Safely in she waded with the others till they were stood with Jasper and Alice next to the net.

" We call Edward and Bella." Alice said.

"You can have them." Rosalie muttered.

"Play nice." Carlisle said his voice jolly. Esme ducked under the water and emerged on the other side of the net next to Emmett who was already starting to pull Rosalie up onto his shoulders. Bella turned to look at Edward, she felt embarrassed at the thought of having to be so close to him after what had happened between them in the woods.

"Umm…" she muttered.

"May I?" Carlisle asked standing next to her as Edward came to stand in front of her. She wasn't sure what he was asking to do. He put his hands firmly on her waist for a moment and then gently and with no difficulty lifted her up. She was stunned for a moment and then realized he was helping her onto Edwards back. Her face burning she wrapped her legs round his shoulders feeling very unsteady. His strong hands came forwards and rested on her thighs trying to steady her, It felt intimate and private and out of place.

"Okay?" Carlisle asked. She nodded slightly not wanting to fall but knowing eventually she would.

Carlisle ducked under the water and went to join his wife.

"Comfortable." Edward asked from between her legs.

"I'm going to fall." He gave a light nod, it was an inevitability.

She turned to look at Alice, sat upright and confident of Jaspers shoulders.

" Can I just like apologize in advance for losing us the match."  
Jasper gave his deep warm laugh.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Alice said with a smile.

The game was a disaster from the word go. Esme offered to serve; obviously trying to be nice to Bella she softly hit the ball straight at Bella. Bella hit it easily and without falling of Edwards shoulders but unfortunately hit it directly at Rosalie who didn't seem be paying attention and was hit square in the face by it. She shot Bella a look that could kill; Bella didn't think the fact that Edward burst out laughing helped.

The first chance Rosalie got she shot the ball at Bella with such force that Edward had to topple backwards o stop Bella from being hurt.

"Ha, that counts towards the bet!" Emmett shouted as Bella tried to settle herself back onto Edwards shoulders.

"No it doesn't, Edward took a dive because your wife's homicidal."

" What are they talking about?" Bella asked Edward.

" They've got a bet on as to how many times you'll fall, closest guess wins."  
" Oh, what are the numbers?"  
"Emmett's gone for a round thirty, Jasper has a lot more faith in you."  
"How much faith?"  
"He says twelve."  
"Oh." Jasper winked at her.

"I won't let you get hurt." Edward said a lot more seriously.

" I know."  
"Are we going to play or not?" Rosalie shouted.

They started playing again, knowing that they were all watching to see h many times she'd fall didn't help Bella balance, nor did the fact that Rosalie very deliberately aimed shots that were just out of hr reach. However Alice and Jasper seemed to be everywhere, despite the ever so slightly faster than human pace and twenty minutes in there side had taken a lead despite Bella being there to hinder them.

"That's ten." Emmett shouted as Bella reached out for a ball that was coming in only a foot away from her and lost her balance hitting the water yet again. Edward gave her a smile as ducked to swim under her and pull her back onto his back. Bella realized she was cold, not just where her body was in contact with Edwards but everywhere, the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the temperature had dropped dramatically in the last few minutes. Knowing Edward would make a fuss she kept this fact to herself and tried to concentrate on the game. Within five minutes she was visibly shivering.

" Are you okay?" Edward asked his voice concerned.

"Yeah, it's just got a bit cold."  
"You're shaking. Alice Jasper, do you mind if we drop out?"  
"Not at all."  
"Four against two, that makes it more interesting." Emmett said.

" But you lose the bet Brother."

"No they give up that doesn't count."  
"Come on let's get you warmed up." Edward said reaching up to life her firmly of his shoulders. As they walked through the woods back to the house Bella felt the same strange tension she previously had, her mind kept flickering back so that she could almost feel the touch of his lips traveling over her body. She couldn't help feel disappointed when they arrived back at the house without him pulling her to him again.

" I'll wait here for you to get dressed then drive you back home." Edward stated.

"Edward." Bella didn't know what it was she planed to say but she wanted him close to her again, she wanted him to touch her and hold her. He stepped forwards and leaned his face close to her, Bella felt a sudden rush of excitement thinking she was about to get what she wanted but the kiss was chaste and brief.

"Hurry up, I wouldn't want you to get ill." He said placing another chaste kiss to he forehead.

She turned and walked into the warm house with regret. Their sunny day was over and who knew when there would be another.


End file.
